The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother
Cast *Julie as Sarah West and Sophie the Otter *Jennifer as Custard and Lucina *Salli as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo *Callie as Ka-Chung *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Summer *Princess as Azura and Behania *Eric as Principal Eric *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Joey as Lunick *Kayla as Coffee Transcript Part 1: The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs get permanently expelled and banned from school/Kicked out of Azura's castle *(June 16, 2018) *Mr. Dallas: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, the 10 of you have become extremely bad students of mine because Luna Minami became a UTTP member and the next AYBAYBAYDOG1, TransformersGal70 and LearnedHand42 by vandalizing Elephant012's pages! *Custard: But Mr. Dallas, we didn't do anything! Honest! *Jazzi: Yeah, we're very sorry! *Ka-Chung: We did not do anything wrong! *Mr. Dallas: I don't care! All 10 of you go to Detention for 2 hours! *Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs are soon sent to detention for 2 hours and they wrote 'Luna Minami will not vandalize Elephant012's pages.' 10 times on the smartboard *Principal Eric: (offscreen) Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, all of you come into my office right now! *to: The Principal's Office. Principal Eric, Anderson Host and Mr. Dallas are very angry at the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs. *Custard: What is it Principal Eric? *Principal Eric: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, I'm extremely furious at all 10 of you!! I cannot believe all 10 of you became extremely bad students after Luna Minami became a UTTP member and the next AYBAYBAYDOG1 and TransformersGal70! Also, your classmates have told me about all the bad stuff you 10 did like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathrooms, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, killing students, skipping school to go street racing, putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments, spreading lies on the internet, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, looking up pornography during computer class, betraying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Megumi Komatsu's feet while she was teaching during Japanese class, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, betraying Sophie the Otter and her cousins, ranting on Maple Town, saluting on your show, smoking weed in the cafeteria, vandalizing school property, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, tickling Portia Porcupine's feet during U.S. History class, whacking students with stainless steel baseball bats, making pornographic pictures at school, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, showing guns and explosives at school, calling Portia Porcupine a crybaby and beating her up at the same time, bringing weapons to the classroom, smuggling drugs, guns and alcoholic drinks into school, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, dancing to Justin Bieber, starting food fights in the cafeteria, stealing other students' lunches so many times, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, tickling Yumi Konishi's feet while she was teaching during Science class, killing hundreds of students by bringing jars of bees, tickling Setsuko Konishi's feet during Math class, destroying the school's iPads, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling Fanny Fox's feet during Korean class, throwing soil at people, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floords, killing them instantly, tickling Keiko Koizumi's feet while she was teaching during World History class, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with chainsaws, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with chainsaws, throwing sand at people at the playground, giving people Barney errors, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Patty Rabbit's feet during Music class, bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, getting very bad grades, helping Dimitri Rascalov and Sonny Forelli give cocaine jobs to other people, bullying Portia Porcupine, ranting on the Get Along Gang, making violent threat videos out of Sarah West, bullying Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz, throwing paper planes at Retsuko, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins and friends, subscribing to and joining Tobias James and many UTTP members, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, tickling Usagi Komatsu's feet during Science class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy and all other bad things you 10 did since Luna Minami became a UTTP member and the next AYBAYBAYDOG1 and TransformersGal70!! Your behaviors are awful, disgraceful, idiotic, selfish, cruel, stupid, pathetic, dumb, traitorous, ruthless, sadistic, extremely hideous and disrespectful and I changed my mind about suspending the 10 of you from school until September of 2019! Instead, you 10 traitors are extremely strongly hyper expelled and banned from this school forever permanently! You 10 are the hyper worst students ever in the world! Get out of this school building right now and never return here ever again until Minami Luna becomes a good girl again by improving her now horrible grades throughout the rest of the current school year, the rest of summer school and the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year and we're calling your parents about this!!! *Ka-Chung: But Principal Eric!! *Foo: We are very sorry! *Custard: And we're innocent! *B.B. Jammies: Yeah! Vewy sowy. (Translated: Yeah! Very sorry.) *Principal Eric: louder NO, SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT!!!!!! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!!! NOW!!!!! *Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! *to: Azura's castle. *Azura: Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, Summer, Lunick, Behania and Coffee!! Me, my husband Ike and my children Female Kana and Shigure can't keep all 10 of you in my castle anymore because Minami Luna keeps vandalizing Elephant012's pages and joining the UTTP and we cannot believe all 10 of you got expelled and banned from school!! *Custard: *Jazzi: *(Azura does a dragon roar from the Altered Beast arcade) *Azura: (in Scary Voice) I'M KICKING ALL 10 OF YOU TRAITOROUS AND UGLY BASTARDS OUT OF THIS CASTLE BECAUSE GFOURTX, SOPHIE THE OTTER AND ELEPHANT012 HATE ALL 10 OF YOU TRAITORS AND WE CANNOT FREAKING BELIEVE THAT THE 10 OF YOU GOT STRONGLY EXPELLED AND PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM SCHOOL YOU TRAITOROUS AND UGLY BASTARDS!!!!! YOU 10 IDIOTS ARE NOTHING BUT UGLY BASTARDS!!!! AS FOR YOU COFFEE AND BEHANIA, YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT SLUTS!!!!! *Lucina: My friends and I are not friends with all 10 of you anymore, you traitorous bastards! *Bing Bong: I agree with Lucina! Get out while we tell Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Get Along Gang, Patty Rabbit and her friends and Sophie the Otter to make grounded videos out of the 10 of you idiots! *Reggie: Until Minami Luna becomes a good girl by improving her grades throughout the rest of the current school year, the rest of summer school and the rest of the next school year and starts working on her own pages instead of everyone's pages! *Classified: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will now have to cut all ties with the 10 of you and tell Sophie the Otter about this! *Sharptooth: Yes sir! Sophie the Otter is way better than Luna Minami! *Chanticleer: I agree! I will go to Sarah West because my movie is made by Don Bluth and MGM! *Aslan: Me too. You 10 are considered to be the most ugliest and stupidest kids ever! *Soren: Yeah! *Freddy Ferret: I'm also going to be with TearDropFan2014 and her best friend Emily and go on adventures with YankieDude5000 and his friends and take on Tobias James and the UTTP other than going with Selkie! *Cyber Woo: I agree! Maple Town, Sylvanian Familes (1987 cartoon), Popples, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Adventures of the Little Koala and the Get Along Gang are way better than your show! *Ray: Yeah! The Lakeside will be a very better place without the 10 of you! *Hank: Bing Bong, Ray and I will be going back to VTM on YT and his friends to take on Althea Andrea, Pamela Castro, Edrose Fanales and Irina Matina Monzalnes other than being friends with Selkie! *Freddy Fazbear: Plus, I'm going back to my friends Foxy, Chica and Bonnie other than playing with Selkie! *Kai: Yeah! You 10 are not welcome to the Lakeside ever again! *Lucina: I agree with my gang. Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo, kick The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs out of Azura's castle for good! *Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo: (Together) YOU'RE ON LUCINA! *Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo kick The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs so hard it sent them flying out of Azura's castle *Lunick: (in Goofy's voice) Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! Part 2: The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs get a new mother *to: The Save-Ums, Behania and Coffee outside Minami Luna's house crying. Custard knocks on the door. Minami Luna walks out with Nekomura Iroha *Minami Luna: Hello Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, Summer, Lunick, Behania and Coffee. What's wrong? Why are all 10 of you crying? *Jazzi: Lucina's friends have kicked us out of our old Mom's castle because Elephant012 hates our show after all 10 of us got permanently expelled from school. *Minami Luna: Oh dear. It's a shame that Elephant012 doesn't like your show even though I like your show. Hey guys. *Custard: What is it? *Minami Luna: Since I like your show, Custard, I'm going to adopt you and the other Save-Ums along with Behania and Coffee as my children instead of Azura's children. Also, I'm going to be your new mom from now on. *Custard: Really? Cool! *Minami Luna: Yes. Also, my child Nekomura Iroha is going to be your sister instead of Female Kana. *Nekomura Iroha: I agree with my Mom. Welcome to my Mom's house. *Noodle: But, what about Ike, Azura, Female Kana and Shigure? *Minami Luna: My friend Azura is going to be your aunt, Ike is going to be your uncle and Female Kana and Shigure are going to be your cousins from now on. *Nekomura Iroha: I agree with my Mom. Come inside. *Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs follow Luna and her child Nekomura Iroha inside Luna's house *to: Minami Luna and her children in Luna's bedroom *Nekomura Iroha: This is my Mom's bedroom. *to: Minami Luna and her children in Luna's bedroom *Minami Luna: This is Nekomura Iroha's bedroom. * * * * * * Part 3: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates cut ties to Luna Minami and her children *Shimajirō Shimano: My classmates and I will cut all ties with Luna Minami * * Part 4 Finale: Azura tells Sarah West and Sophie the Otter to make grounded videos out of Luna Minami *Azura: Hey Sarah West, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it! *Sarah West: What is it Azura? *Azura: *Sarah West: louder WHAT?!! OH!! (X80) LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!! DON'T WORRY, I WILL MAKE LOTS OF GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF HER AND MAKE SOPHIE THE OTTER STRONGER!!! THANKS FOR TELLING ME THIS!! Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Flowerpuffs show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show